Sonic Song Fic
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: An entire song fic with the Sonic characters in different situations for each song! Each chapter is a different song! Rated T for language and some explict lyrics. Several pairings. Please R&R!
1. Angel

Hey people! It's time for my Random Song Fic! This story will by far take the most thinking for plots out of any of my stories. This story will have many songs for chapters, and each one will have a different plot that is not connected in any way to each other. Now, for your information:

**I do take requests. SOME requests. I can't just make any song into a chapter. It has to be a song you think could be made into a GOOD chapter, or something I might be able to configure into a chapter.**

**I will be using almost every genre and every emotion in this entire story. Also, I'll be holding polls at the end of some chapters to see which chapters you guys want me to post next!**

**And finally, please be tolerant of the genres of the chapters. Like for example, this story is a Romance/Fantasy chapter. FANTASY. Don't criticize me about what may happen in chapters such as these. Don't compare things in these chapters to logic or religion. It's Fantasy. Those things don't apply to Fantasy most of the time. Look at "_Lord of the Rings_."**

With that being said, please enjoy this story and tell me what you think! The first chapter is "Angel" by Aerosmith. This song belongs to Aerosmith and I do not own it in any way. The itiliazed word are the lyrics to the song. So, here it is.

Chapter 1

Angel

Amy had blossomed into a beautiful young lady after 4 short years. She no longer wore her regular dress anymore. Instead she wore a short red top and a white skirt with her regular boots. Her hedges had grown out longer and had stretched slightly down to her back. And as far as, well, personal parts of her body had grown, she has gone into the level as Rouge was 4 years before when the young 16 year old hedgehog was 12.

She also got a good paying job working with computers with Tails that Tails talked his boss into getting her. It payed for her small apartment that she was able to rent until she could get enough money for a house of her own. So, her future looked really promising. Oh, one more thing: She and Shadow have been dating for 2 years straight.

When Amy was 14, Sonic started dating her after realizing her beauty and feelings for her, before her outer change. Amy thought it was too good to be true. Then, Amy and Sonic got into a huge fight. It seemed while they found many things in common with one another, their differences were too extreme. They eventually broke up. Amy was devastated and then, she found hope in Shadow.

Shadow never planned a relationship, but when Amy started to hang around him, he started to grow more attached to her. Shadow and Amy eventually started dating and they've been happy ever since. Shadow also knew that since he was going too live for a _long_ time, and Amy was just a teenager, they could be together for a very long time. Things just seemed too perfect for Amy.

However, fate loves to be a jackass.

&&&

Shadow and Amy were walking down a street during a cold dark night with nothing but the streetlights and the lights of ongoing cars passing by to provide light. Shadow was holding Amy, keeping her warm as they walked down the street on their way to Amy's house. Amy nuzzled her head against the hoodie that Shadow was wearing as is provided great warmth on the cold night. Amy was so attached to Shadow. She had never met anyone like him and she knew she never would again. Somewhat cold on the outside, but warm as the sun on a spring day once you see him on the inside.

Shadow enjoyed Amy's company as much as she enjoyed his. Shadow needed someone to fill the gap in his life ever since all the tragedies in his life took place. She gave him the very hope he needed to survive and he gladly accepted her into his life.

Shadow got out his cellphone from his pocket and called Sonic. "Hey, Sonic." Shadow greeted Sonic over the phone.

"Hi Shadow. You gonna be over soon?" Sonic asked Shadow in curiosity.

"Yeah. I'm taking Amy home right now. I'll be right over afterwards. We'll play Halo 2." he informed Sonic.

"All right. See you in a few." said Sonic as he hung up.

Amy hugged Shadow tightly as they reached the end of the street. "Oh Shadow, I love you." she whispered to Shadow softly.

"I love you too, baby." he replied back to her. They waited for the sign on the other side of the street to turn from "Don't Walk" to "Walk."

The sign turned to "Walk" and Shadow and Amy started to cross the street. Then, Shadow dropped his cellphone. "Um, Amy? I got to get my phone, okay?" Shadow asked her.

"All right. Hurry!" said Amy as she couldn't hardly bare to be away from Shadow for very long. Shadow turned around and picked his cellphone. He then turned around...

...and dread spread through his veins. The sign had turned from red to green. The sign on the street pole had turned from "Walk" to "Don't Walk." Then, Shadow quickly turned and saw a huge truck speeding by and was moving quickly in Amy's direction. Amy wasn't paying attention and didn't notice the truck coming her way. "AMY! LOOK OUT!!!" Shadow shouted trying to get her attention. Amy didn't hear Shadow and continued to walk to the other side of the street slowly in bliss.

"Oh, dammit!" Shadow said under his breath. He then boosted himself forward with his shoes and pushed Amy away from the truck's path. Amy was pushed down onto the ground hard. She turned around and saw what happened.

The truck didn't stop.

Shadow didn't cross the street.

His body layed in the cold asphault. His body grinded in half.

Life...

...was over.

&&&

The police officers had gathered around the scene of the accident. They gathered around Shadow's dead body and tried to gather it all up together. Amy had never been more devastated in her life. Her only love had been taken away from her. The police informed Sonic of the accident as soon as they found out and Sonic came over as quickly as he could.

Sonic was there to comfort Amy. Amy was crying in his arms as he held her softly trying to make her feel better.

_I'm alone, yeah I don't know if I can face the night_

_I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you_

"It'll be okay, Amy. You know I'm here. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge. We're all here for you Amy." Sonic said to her.

"No, Sonic. It won't be okay. My life is over. I've lost the one thing in this life that made me happy. I just want him back. Nothing else matters to me." Amy said in tears as she could stop crying.

"Well, Amy, I might not be able to help now, but I'm always here for you. And if there's anything you may need, you just let me know. I'm always here for you." Sonic said as he attempted to make her feel better.

Amy didn't respond as she couldn't stop looking at Shadow's dead body. Blood was still pouring from his cheek. She turned away at the gruesome sight but still couldn't help looking. She had lost the only thing in her life that mattered to her.

A police officer came up to Amy. "I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am." the man commented to Amy politely.

"I'm not sure what to do. I don't know what to do. I don't know how I'm going to bear with this pain." Amy continued speak through her sadness in tears.

"Listen, nobody can bring him back from the dead, but the best advice I can give you is to go home and let time take it's course. Everything will get better eventually. You will move on, and I don't mean to sound cruel about that. Just go home and get some rest." he advised her still in a polite manner.

Amy was still releasing tears from her eyes, but she felt that going home was the best thing to do at this point. "All right, officer. I'll go." she said as she turned away and started to walk home.

&&&

Amy entered her apartment and she preceded upstairs to her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door and the room was as dark as could be.

_I want your love, let's break the walls between us_

_Don't make it tough, I've put away my pride_

_Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light_

Amy took off her jacket and shirt and went over to her closet to put on a night gown and got into bed. Her drowzyness was the only thing keeping her from being totally miserable. At this point all she could think about was Shadow, and going to sleep.

_Baby, you're my angel, come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel, come and make it alright_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside_

_Yes, it's true, lonlieness took me for a ride_

The last thing to enter Amy's mind before falling asleep was the thought of seeing Shadow one more time. She started to cry again and the tears stained her pillow as she gripped it tightly. "I just want you, Shadow. Please come back..."

_Without your love, I'm nothin' but a beggar_

_Without your love, A dog without a bone_

_What can I do, I'm sleepin' in this bed alone_

As Amy was about to fall asleep. Something caught her eye. She looked at her door as it was shut. She saw a white light coming from under the door crack. Amy got up out of bed and went to the door nervously. She had no idea what to expect.

She slowly opened the door, and when she opened it fully, she couldn't believe her eyes. Shadow was alive.

_Baby, you're my angel, come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel, come and make it alright_

_Come and save me tonight_

Shadow was in her doorway. However, he had the wings of an angel. His wings were white and glowing like the wings of a mythical creature. "Hello Amy. I hope you didn't miss me."

Amy was astonished. She couldn't believe Shadow, the same dead Shadow, was standing in her doorway. "Shadow, is that you?"

"Yes. I was given one more chance. I couldn't die this easily and be seperated from you. I wasn't even going to let death get in the way of us." Shadow said to her softly as he took her hands.

Amy broke down into tears. She couldn't possibly believe the love of her life was standing right in front of her after all that happened.

"Oh Shadow..." she walked over to him slowly and nuzzled her head against his patch of fur on his chest. "I love you. With all of my heart." she proclaimed as she was still in tears. Shadow grabbed her chin softly and lifted her face near his. "Amy, I want this night to be a night to remember."

_You're the reason I live_

_You're the reason I die_

_You're the reason I give when I break down and cry_

_Don't need no reason why_

_Baby, baby,_

_Baby, you're my angel, come and save me tonight_

Amy felt her love for Shadow bring her face closer to his. Her lips then touched with his and Shadow ran his hands down Amy's body. They held each other softly and continue to kiss. They wouldn't stop for anything in the world at that moment.

Shadow led Amy to the bed and stopped the kiss for just a moment. "Amy, I truly love you and I don't want anything to come between us. I want to spend eternity with you." Shadow said as his wings sank into his back. They eventually disappeared and he held Amy's hands softly. "Please make my life here worthwhile. I only want to spend time with you."

"Sure thing, Shadow. I would do anything just make sure you're okay. I love you too. I also want to spend forever with you." she replied back.

"Good. Now let's prove our love to each other." he whipsered into her ear softly.

"Gladly." she whispered back to him as their lips touched again. They held each other and their night of heavenly bliss continued on. Nothing was going to stop their love and nothing did.

Amy was truly happy again. And so was Shadow.

_You're my angel, come and make it alright_

_You're my angel, come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel, come and save me tonight_

_Come and save me tonight_

_Come and save me tonight_

_Come and save me tonight_

_Come and save me tonight..._

&&&

Well, that's the first chapter! Here's the poll for the second chapter:

_"Who Was In My Room Last Night?" by The Butthole Surfers - Sonic wakes up in his bed not knowing what happened the night before. He inspects his room and realizes someone else was in his bed with him the night before. He relentlessly tries to find out who..._

_"White And Nerdy" by Weird Al - Silver is a clueless, socially exiled boy who some would call, well, a "nerd." He tries to hang out with the "cool" kids, but his efforts are hilariously in veign..._

_"Infected" by Bad Religion - Shadow and Amy start dating, and already, Amy is getting on Shadow's last nerves. Driven insane, Shadow decides to kill Amy..._

So tell me how it was and stay tuned and please review!!!


	2. Infected

Time for chapter 2! I know it's kinda quick, but I'm going as quick as I can with this story cause I have about 50 chapters planned. Anyway, just another couple of reminders:

**The poll results!**

**I got the votes from friends at my school who read the story and from you guys who vote! Now for the results of the first poll:**

**"Infected" by Bad Religion: 5 out of 12 votes**

**"White And Nerdy" by Weird Al: 4 out of 12 votes**

**"Who Was In My Room Last Night?" by Butthole Surfers: 3 out of 12 votes**

**Winner: "Infected" by Bad Religion**

**Even I was suprised that song won. Anyway, as far as requests go, I can only accept 1 out of every 3 requests. And I got 3 requests last chapter, both from reviews and private messages. And I've chosen,**

**"Yurf Rendenmein" by AFI**

**I'll let you guys know when I start to make a story for that chapter. Next, for the next two chapters, I won't be making polls. The next two chapters will be Christmas or Winter related for Chrismas time!**

**Another thing, please, please, PLEASE, don't be offended/creeped out by this chapter. I did say that this story would have just about every emotion and genre in it, so this is the horror/creepy chapter. This chapter takes place about 3 years in the future. So, yeah.**

**Also, I'll be updating this story like every four or five days until I tell you guys otherwise.**

Now with that out of the way, onto Chapter 2! The song "Infected" belongs to Bad Religion and I do not own it in any way. The italized words are the lyrics of the song. Here it is!

Chapter 2

Infected

Shadow felt as though there was a void in his life. Ever since he lost Maria, things for him have never been the same. After all the events that had happened involving Black Doom and the Black Arms, he tried to put his past behind him. But everywhere he went, he couldn't stop thinking about Maria. Even he knew he sounded like a broken record talking about her. He wished something would fill his life.

Amy then offered to stay by his side. Shadow gladly accepted her offer and shortly afterwards started dating. Shadow thought he would be happy that someone would be giving him some attention. He truly thought he had found happiness.

Boy, was he wrong.

&&&

Shadow wanted attention, and he got it. Everywhere he went, Amy found some way to bug him. Shadow wanted attention, now he wanted peace and quiet. Everytime he would try and find some time alone, Amy would eventually find him and start nagging. Amy didn't want Shadow to leave her, and Shadow realized his mistake of asking her out.

Shadow was being suffocated with Amy's presence and he simply couldn't take it anymore. He had to think of some way to get her off his tail...

&&&

Shadow was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what to do. He couldn't take Amy's company more. His past thoughts of asking her out were filled with regret where nervousness once was. "_Hmm, what do I do? I can't just brake up with her. She'll take it too hard and then I'll NEVER hear the end of it. If I cheat on her, then I could be at risk of a movie made out of it, so that wouldn't work. Think Shadow, think! There's got to be someway..._"

He was totally losing it and soon after much thought, he reached the point where he couldn't think straight. His thoughts of Maria, the events at the ARK, the memories of fighting G.U.N., and his regret of his relationship slowly started to fuse together. Shadow lost all train of thought and reached a dreadful conclusion.

"I can't believe I'm even thinking of doing this. Am I going insane?" Shadow asked himself quietly. Then, his cellphone rang. Shadow grabbed his cellphone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Shadow? It's me!" Amy squealed over the phone.

Shadow sighed under his breath. He regretfully replied back. "Hi, Amy."

"Hey Shadow? Can you come over to my house right now? I got something I wanna show you." said Amy.

"Fine. I'll be over soon." Shadow said in a grumpy tone as he hung up the phone. Shadow then sped out of his room towards Amy's house.

_Now here I go,_

_Hope I don't break down_

_I won't take anything,_

_I don't need anything_

&&&

Shadow reached Amy's house and opened the unlocked door without knocking. Shadow went upstairs to Amy's room because that's where she almost always was. He opened the door and looked for Amy. She was sitting on her bed with a large present on her lap. "Hey, Shadow! I got you a present!" Amy annoucned in a preppy mood.

"Yeah?" Shadow asked slightly amused at the sight of the present. Shadow sat down next to Amy and grabbed the present as she handed it to him. Shadow started to unwrap the wrapping paper on the box and peel away to get closer to what was under the wrapping. He finally unwrapped it all, and there it was.

A big watermelon. Shadow held the fruit in his hands with confusion. Then he shifted his head towards Amy with his right eye twitching. "A watermelon? I dash at Mach 1 to get over here, and I get a watermelon?" he asked with great confusion.

"Yep! It's like the biggest watermelon I've ever seen! Do you like it?" Amy asked in an eager tone. Shadow's eye continued to twitch. He arose from the bed and placed the watermelon on Amy's dresser. "It's...nice. Hey, why don't you go put on something nice to wear? I wanna take you out on a date tonight." he announced in attempt to make Amy excited.

"Oh, Shadow that sounds great!" Amy ran towards the closet next to her dresser.

_Don't want to exist, I can't persist_

_Please stop before I do it again,_

_Just talk about nothing, let's talk about nothing_

_Let's talk about no one, please talk about no one,_

_Someone, anyone..._

_You and me, have a disease,_

_You affect me, you infect me_

_I'm afflicted, you're addicted,_

_You and me, you and me,_

As Amy was turned her back as she opened her closet door, Shadow grabbed a small pocket knife. His anger of his past memories couldn't stop clouding his mind. He had no idea what he was going to do. Then, without thinking, he threw the knife at Amy. Shadow trembled as the knife was thrown. He feared what would happen.

_I'm on the edge,_

_Get against the wall,_

_I'm so distracted,_

_I'd love to strike you_

_Here's my confession,_

_You learned your lesson,_

_Stop me before I do it again,_

The knife missed Amy and instead, hit the watermelon dead center. A part of Shadow was relieved and another part of him was disappointed that he missed. Amy turned around and picked out a dress. "How's this, darling?" she asked him sweetly.

Shadow once again sighed under his breath. "It's fine..." Now Shadow had to spend an entire date with Amy. In Shadow's current, twisted state, this would be hell.

_Just talk about nothing, Let's talk about nothing_

_Let's talk about no one, please talk about no one,_

_Someone, anyone_

_You and me, have a disease,_

_You affect me, you infect me_

_I'm afflicted, you're addicted_

_You and me, you and me_

&&&

_You're clear - as a heavy lead curtain, wanna drill you_

_Like an ocean, we can work it out,_

_I've been running out, Now I'm running out,_

_Don't be mad about it, baby_

Amy was sleeping sound asleep in her bed. The date was long and she had a great time. She rolled over in her sleep and continued dreaming. Then, slowly into her room, entered Shadow. Shadow slowly walked over to Amy's bed and sat down in a chair next to her bed. He watched her sleep and saw how peaceful she was.

Shadow couldn't bear what he was planning to do. He feared he would regret doing what he was planning, but something inside his mind didn't care. His eyes started twitchings slowly, but surely. He then pulled out a long knife. "I'm sorry, Amy. I don't mean to do this. I don't know what's compelling me to do this, but I simply have to. You're driving me insane, and I don't need this."

_You and me, you and me,_

_I want to tie you, crucify you,_

_kneel before you, revile your body,_

_You and me, we're made in heaven,_

_I want to take you, I want to break you_

_supplicate you, are incurable,_

_I want to bathe you in holy water, I want to kill you,_

_upon the alter,_

Shadow's hand with the knife was shaking, he couldn't control his body anymore. And then, his hand was driven downwards. It went down with a powerful and quick force. Amy woke up as soon as the knife hit her stomach. Shadow's face was sweating and Amy's face looked straight at Shadow's.

Then,

Shadow woke up. Amy had just injected a needle with poison into Shadow's arm. Shadow was sharing the same fate as Amy did in his dream. He had no idea why he had that dream. Perhaps it was a premonition. But it came too late. Amy had deviously smiled as Shadow looked at her with fear-filled eyes. Shadow had no idea why Amy would want to kill him. "Why...Amy...why?" he asked weakly as all of his life was being drained out of him due to the quick-acting poison.

"Because, my sweet, you were always too quiet. You never payed any attention to me. Our relationship wasn't a relationship at all. You never payed a lot of attention to me, and you practically treated me like dirt. But don't worry, it's all over now..." she explained quietly as she kissed his cheek. She arose from his bed and walked over to his doorway. Shadow was beginning to see things darken and get darker with each passing milisecond. The last visual sight he saw was Amy about to leave the room.

"Sleep tight, Shadow." she said fiendishly as Shadow slowly lost the ability to breathe and then, slowly, stop. Shadow had died.

But with good reason. The relationship was sloppy and not worth having. Like many relationships nowadays. This one was no acception. Shadow...

...was doomed at the start.

_You and me, You and me..._

&&&

I hope I didn't scare/creep out too many of you guys. I'm not even sure what compelled me to make this chapter, but whatever. You guys voted for it! Instead of a poll for the next 2 chapters, here they are!

_"Better Days" by Goo Goo Dolls - Shadow spends his Christmas alone thinking about how the world could be much better. Then, a famaliar bat comes to comfort him..._

_"Snow (Hey Oh)" by Red Hot Chili Peppers - Silver experiences one of the few Winter days he's had in a long time. He is suprised when Rouge wants to spend it with him..._

So please review and PLEASE stay tuned for the next chapter!!!


	3. Snow, Hey Oh

I know it's a little later than what I said it would be, but I've been somewhat busy lately. Being the holidays and everything, you now how it is. A couple of things before the start of the chapter:

**I haven't played the Sonic Next-Gen game, but I know enough about Silver to make this chapter.**

**Also, the next chapter will be "Better Days" by Goo Goo Dolls. However, the next poll will be at the end of the next chapter.**

**Next, I know this pairing has never been done before/hardly used before. But hey, I always like trying something new!**

**Finally, I will post the next chapter before Christmas!**

So, here's Snow! The itialized words are the lyrics of the song. The song "Snow (Hey Oh)" is property of Red Hot Chili Peppers and I do not own it in any way. Here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Snow (Hey Oh)

Silver was asleep in his bed and had enjoyed a long sleep after a long day watching over Sonic. Silver always thought watching over Sonic was such a chore. Silver, as wise as he was, still had a naive nature to him, espically after he decided to stay in the past.

Silver woke up still very tired and realized the temperature had dropped very rapidly since the night before. He held himself and started to shiver in order to keep himself warm. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. "W-w-what's happening? Why is it so c-c-cold?" Silver asked himself in slight fear.

Silver was greatly confused and desperately searched for an answer. He looked outside his window to see if the cold was coming from outside.

"Oh my God..."

&&&

Sonic was sound asleep in his room. Then, his phone rang rather loudly, scaring Sonic out of his sleep and out of his bed. Sonic arose from the floor and answered the phone in anger. "Hello?"

"Sonic! Tiny white aliens are falling from the sky! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! The world is ending!!!" Silver screamed in fear.

"What are you talking about, Silver?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Here's the bad part: They're making everything cold!" Silver shouted over the phone nearly disabling Sonic's hearing ability.

Sonic had a blank face over the phone in disbelief. "Silver, are you on medication?"

A long silence was on the other end of the phone followed by "Maybe."

"Silver, it's Winter. What you're looking at is snow."

"Ah-ha! So you know what the alien race is called! Now all we have to do is find out what their objective is, and stop them before it's too late!" Silver said with pride in his voice.

"Silver, it's just snow. It's a part of weather. It's basically frozen rain. It happens every year around this time. It's nothing to worry about."

"Oh. So, what should I do?" Silver asked.

"Well, put on a coat, and go enjoy yourself." said Sonic as he hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

Silver hung up his phone as he got out of bed. "Wow. Maybe that's why Amy came over yesterday and gave me a coat and said "You will need this..." in a very Obi Wan-like voice. Oh well!" Silver put on his new coat and walked outside.

&&&

Silver was sitting on a park bench after having a very joyous day in the snow for the first time. Silver watched the snow fell down and was amazed how each snowflake was different although you couldn't tell. "Hmm. This day was awesome. I made snow angels, I had a snowball fight with Shadow, I even went Ninja-style and buried Tails neck deep in snow."

Tails was about 6 feet away from the bench Silver was sitting in, indeed, buried neck deep in snow. "Dammit, I'll get you for this!" Tails screamed in anger.

"But, something is...missing. I'm just not sure what." Silver said to himself burying his head into this arms as he laid down on the park bench and started to fall asleep.

_Come to decide that the things that I tried were in my life just to get high on.  
When I sit alone, come get a little known  
But I need more than myself this time.  
Step from the road to the sea to the sky, and I do believe that we rely on  
When I lay it on, come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice._

Hey oh... listen what I say oh  
I got your hey oh, now listen what I say oh...oh

Silver was about to fall asleep when his face feel something warm. Silver opened his eyes slowly and saw a long, slimming leg in winter clothing pressed against his cheek. Silver looked up and saw Rouge's face. Silver jumped and screamed until he realized it was Rouge. "Oh, sorry Rouge. I didn't realize it was you for a second."

Rouge smiled at Silver and asked "That's funny. What did you think I looked like?"

"I thought I was looking at a supermodel and I thought I was dreaming." said Silver trying to compliment her. Rouge softly laughed and blushed a bright red. "That's really sweet of you to say."

"Heh, no problem." Silver responded in a rather embarassed tone. Silver and Rouge looked up at the sky and watched the snow fall down together. "So, what are you doing out here?" Silver asked her.

"Oh, I just came outside to clear my head up. You wouldn't believe how stressful my job is." Rouge replied making it seem as though she was having a really hard time at work.

"Oh." Silver said not sure what to think as he chuckled under his breath. Silver scooted over for an unknown reason and continued to watch the snow fall. Then, Silver's small tail moved over toward's Rouge's tail and wrapped itself around it. Silver and Rouge both looked at their tails and then both looked at each other's faces and quickly turned away, blushing in the process.

_When will I know that I really can't go  
To the well once more - time to decide on.  
Well it's killing me, when will I really see, all that I need to look inside.  
Come to belive that I better not leave before I get my chance to ride,  
Well it's killing me, what do I really need - all that I need to look inside._

Hey oh... listen what I say oh  
Come back and hey oh, look at what I say oh 

"Heh, uh, Rouge? Can I ask you something?" Silver asked in a nervous tone of voice.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Um, you're not in a relationship right now, are you?" Silver asked with his cheeks blushing a deep red. Rouge smiled and grabbed Silver's hand.

"Not at all." Rouge said as she smiled at Silver.

_The more I see the less I know  
The more I like to let it go - hey oh, woah... _

Silver looked away from Rouge and back to the sky, trying not to embarass himself. Rouge then laid her head against Silver's shoulder. "Oh, Silver. You're such a nice guy."

"Really?" Silver asked as a shot of happiness surged through his face.

"Yeah. You're just like the snow around us. So white and pure." Rouge said as she nuzzled her cheek against Silver's shoulder. Silver continued to blush but was enjoying Rouge's company.

_Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow,  
Finally divided by a word so undecided and there's nowhere to go;  
Inbetween the cover of another perfect wonder and it's so white as snow,  
Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go_

"I'm cold." Rouge said as an excuse to cuddle up to Silver. She curled up to Silver and her legs layed in his lap. Silver was somewhat turned on by this, but controlled himself the best that he could.

"Um, it's ok. I'll keep you warm." Silver said as he held Rouge with his arms attempting to make her feel warm.

_Went to descend to ammend for a friend of the channels that had broken down.  
Now you bring it up, I'm gonna ring it up - just to hear you sing it out.  
Step from the road to the sea to the sky, and I do belive what we rely on,  
When I lay it on, come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice_

Hey oh... listen what I say oh  
I got your hey oh... listen what I say oh 

"Hey, Rouge?"

"Yes, Silver?"

"You wouldn't mind spending Christmas Eve with me, would you? I mean, back in the future, we would celebrate Christmas from time to time, but never when it was snowing. Heck, before today, I never knew what snow was." Silver explained.

"Wow, really? That sucks. Well, sure. I guess I could squeeze some time in." Rouge said comforting Silver as she grinned and put her head on his shoulders again.

_The more I see, the less I know  
The more I like to let it go - hey oh, woah...  
Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow.  
Finally divided by a word so undecided and there's nowhere to go  
Inbetween the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow  
Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go. _

Silver turned to Rouge as Rouge put her head off of Silver's shoulder and looked at him face to face. They both came closer to each other's faces and their lips eventually met. They both shared in a warm, passionate kiss. When they finished, the looked at each other with wide smiles. "Merry Christmas." said Silver to Rouge sweetly.

"Merry Christmas to you too, sweety." she said as she engaged in another kiss with Silver.

_I said hey hey yeah oh yeah, tell my love now.  
Hey hey yeah oh yeah, tell my love now._

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow,  
Finaly divided by a word so undecided and there's nowhere to go.  
Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow...  
Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go. 

Tails watched the two in disguist. "Oh, get a room!"

They stopped the kiss and Rouge slowly glared at Tails with a devilish grin on her face. "We intend to." she said in a naughty tone. Silver's face shot with embarassment and his face started to blush.

Silver and Rouge got up and walked towards Rouge's penthouse. Rouge wrapped her arm around Silver's arm and leaned her head on Silver's shoulder as they walked along.

Silver thought to himself '_Well, at least I won't spend Christmas alone this year. I found someone special to spend it with._' Silver smiled as they both walked along in the perfect, white snow.

_I said hey oh yeah oh yeah... tell my love now  
Hey yeah yeah... oh yeah. _

&&&

Hope you guys liked it! I hope I start a new pairing trend with this chapter! That would be nice. I should post the next chapter on the 23rd! So please be patient until then. Please review and stay tuned!


	4. Better Days

Wazzup, guys? It's time for my final Christmas chapter! "Better Days" by Goo Goo Dolls. I've always loved this song, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Just a couple of things before we start,

**I will post a new poll at the end of this chapter.**

Wow. That's all I guess! The itialized words are the lyrics of the song. The song "Better Days" is property of Goo Goo Dolls and I don't own it in anyway. Here it is!

Chapter 4

Better Days

It was a dark, cold night on Christmas Eve in Station Square. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver had all gathered their friends together for a big Christmas celebration. Amy, Cream, Big, the Chaotix, even Eggman showed up for the Christmas Eve party. Everyone showed up to have a good time.

Except for Shadow.

&&&

Shadow was sitting on the ledge of a tall building in Station Square. The city was dark, nothing but the Christmas lights on almost every building to provide light. Although, Shadow could hardly see them, being up so high.

Shadow looked down on Station Square and knew there were thousands of people walking on the streets, headed home to their loved ones for Christmas Eve.

"Hmph. Look at these people. Going crazy over a stupid holiday created by the media. Christmas is no big deal." Shadow said to himself as he turned his his head away from the people down below. Shadow had a cold heart as cold as the snow falling around this time of year. He never was much of a fan of the holidays, espically Christmas.

Maybe because it was because he had nobody to spend it with.

_And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Shadow looked up at the night sky for no particular reason. "Why? Why do I have to be alone?" he said to himself as he kept staring at the sky.

Then, swooping down from out of the sky and floating down slowly, Rouge came down on the same roof that Shadow was on. She walked over towards him and sat down next to him without him saying anything. Normally, he would be surprised and ask her what she was doing, but he was too busy thinking to be startled whatsoever.

"Hey, Shadow. What are you doing?" Rouge asked curious to what Shadow was doing alone on Christmas Eve. Shadow didn't answer. He just kept looking at the sky. "Shadow? Are you okay?" Rouge asked him again. Shadow still didn't answer, ignoring the fact he was being rude by not answering.

"Well, fine! I try to be nice, and you ignore me. Be that way." Rouge turned around and was about to take flight.

"Sorry, Rouge. I was lost in thought. Come sit back down." Shadow said, still not facing Rouge, but now stopped ignoring her. "Forgive me if I was acting selfish and rude just now. I just hate this time of year."

"Hate it? Why?" Rouge asked Shadow shocked as to why he didn't like 'The best time of the year.'

"I just hate all this commercialism. I despise the fact that people go out of their way just to make people momentarily happy with material goods. It sickens me." he replied back to her in a cold-hearted manner.

_Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
And desire and love and empty things  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

"All this world needs is better people." he said as though he had the solution to the world's problems.

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

Rouge felt sympathy for Shadow. She knew that he had been lonely ever since he was released by Eggman that faithful day. Rouge sat down next to Shadow and put her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "There, there, Shadow. You're just looking at the negatives. There's much more to Christmas than just giving things to people."

"Like?"

_And it's someplace simple where we could live  
And something only you can give  
And thats faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
And the one poor child that saved this world  
And there's 10 million more who probably could  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

"Well, when you give each other things, and they become happy, most people get great joy out of that. And there's the fact we spend Christmas with our loved ones. Also, most people are more in touch with their religion around Christmas than they are at any other time of the year." she explained to Shadow.

"That can't possibly be it, can it?"

"That, and that feeling you get when you're with somebody special that you love." she said as she put her arm around Shadow's arm. Shadow lightly blushed and looked at Rouge as she smiled at him.

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

"You don't mind if _I_ spend Christmas with you, do you?" she asked in a flirtatious way.

Shadow turned away quickly, somewhat embarassed by Rouge's proposal. "Um...I don't know. Why would you _want_ to spend Christmas with me?"

"Well, for one, I think you're adorable." she said cutely as she hugged Shadow tightly. "And, you're alone. I can't stand to see anyone alone on Christmas. It takes away the joy I feel around this time of year."

"That's really thoughtful of you. Thanks." Shadow responded politely to her as he finally smiled. Rouge grinned happily for Shadow as he was no longer in a grouchy mood. Shadow and Rouge held each other softly as they both looked up at the night sky.

_I wish everyone was loved tonight  
And somehow stop this endless fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

"Come on. Let's go." Shadow said as he and Rouge both got up and proceeded to walk to the stairs on the rooftop.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." Rouge wished to Shadow. Shadow grinned back at her and replied "Merry Christmas to you too." They both walked down the stairs and onto the streets...

...to join their friends for the Christmas Eve party that Shadow was missing.

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again _

&&&

And that's all! Sorry if this chapter kinda feels scrapped. I was in a hurry to get this one done. Anyway, here's the poll for the next chapter:

_"Surrender" by Cheap Trick - Rouge tries to hook up with Sonic, but Sonic refuses to be with her. His parents once told him to stay away from women like her...but will he listen?_

_"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At The Disco - A heated night of passion between Knuckles and Rouge..._

_"How To Save A Life" by The Fray - Amy finds out Silver likes him, and tells him it can't work out since she's dating Knuckles. Silver is really depressed, but after he finds out Amy and Knuckles are in a tragic accident, he may be the only person who can save their lives..._

And that's all I can say for now. Please review and stay tuned! Merry Christmas to all and God Bless!


	5. How To Save A Life

Hello, everyone! Time for the next chapter! You guys voted for it, and here it is. "How To Save A Life" by The Fray! Here are the results of the poll:

**How To Save A Life: 3 out of 5 votes**

**Surrender: 1 out of 5 votes**

**Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off: 1 out of 5 votes.**

**Winner: How To Save A Life**

The itialized words are the lyrics to the song. The song "How To Save A Life" is property of The Fray and I do not own it in any way. Here's Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

How To Save A Life

Silver was playing against Charmy at a video game on his PS2 while waiting for Knuckles to come over. Amy was sitting on the couch next to them while Silver and Charmy were sitting in the floor playing. The game was over and the screen declared Charmy the winner. Charmy cheered and waved his arms in the air as Silver sat there with his jaw dropped. "Rrrghh...No way! That match was so mine!" Silver shouted.

"That's not what the screen says!" Charmy replied to Silver's outrage. Silver sat there steamed, but he turned around and saw Amy. Then, his face lowered from anger to joy. Silver was madly in love with Amy. He had admired her ever since he first laid eyes on her and had feelings for her he simply couldn't control. "Heh, hi Amy." he said to her nervously.

She was staring at the ground. She was getting impatient for Knuckles. But she loved him very much. She and Knuckles had been going out for a long time, and there wasn't a break-up in sight. Amy loved Knuckles, but with a love most women don't show normally. Amy would be in a sea of sadness if Knuckles wasn't in the same room as her. That's was her affection for him.

She turned her attention away from the thoughts in her head and turned towards Silver. "Oh, hi Silver." She said as she smiled at him. Then, there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Knuckles was there. He walked in and waved at everyone. "Hey guys." he greeted the lot of the room. Amy squealed and ran over to Knuckles and hugged him tightly.

Silver watched Amy run over to Knuckles, and he lowered his face down to the ground. He had no grudge against Knuckles, he just thought it was unfortunate for him to be dating Amy right in front of his face. He held envy towards Knuckles. Silver looked away back towards the TV. Knuckles saw Silver do what he did and walked over to the corner with Amy to talk to her. Silver glanced over at them, but continued to play his game with Charmy.

After they were done talking, Amy walked over to Silver. "Silver? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Nothing. We just wanna talk." Knuckles said as he spoke up and smiled at Silver.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

"What's up?" he asked curious as to what they wanted.

Amy held Silver's hand, and he blushed as she felt her hold his hand. "Listen, Silver. I know you like me."

Silver's face blushed like crazy as it shot with embarassment. "What? Y-y-you know?"

"Yeah. And, well...I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but you know, Knuckles thinks it's better if you just stay away for a while."

Silver's face was absolutely frozen as his heart was broken. He couldn't bare to be away from Amy for very long. "I see. I guess I deserve it. I shouldn't have let you guys find out." he said quietly as he stared at the floor, absolutely crushed on the inside.

"I'm sorry Silver, but Knuckles and I both think it's for the best. We're together, and it probably won't change. Please understand. I don't you to feel badly about it." she said as she continued to hold his hand.

"But, I'd do anything for you. Anything. I mean it. I'd sell my soul just to be with you for a short moment. You give me so much joy just being in the same room as me. You have no idea how happy you make me." He explained to her as he started to cry. Tears of sorrow were now pouring down his face.

Amy looked at his face in sadness. "I know Silver. But, Knuckles loves me too. He provides for me, he feels the same way you do, and he loves me more than you'll ever know."

"But I can do that too. I can love you better than he can! I swear I can. Like I said, I'd do anything for you." he said as his voice was raised in slight anger.

"Then, do this. Please respect my and Knuckles' wishes. Please. Do it for me, ok?" she pleaded him as she hugged Silver as he continued to cry. He couldn't control himself.

"Fine. I'll stay away."

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Knuckles walked over and patted Silver on the back, despite he had just heard the whole conversation. He held out his hand to pull Amy up. "Come on. We're gonna be late for the show I'm taking you to." Amy kissed Silver on the cheek and then grabbed Knuckles' hand and walked out the door. Silver sat there silently, no longer crying, but not moving a single muscle. Charmy watched him, trying to see if he was alright. Silver wasn't moving a single muscle. Charmy walked over to him.

"Dude, you alright?" he asked.

Silver shook his head. He moved and then uttered something from his mouth.

"I'm dead. I died inside."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

&&&

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Knuckles and Amy were in Knuckles' car as he was driving her to a broadway play. He was driving on the highway, and he noticed that he was strangely the only person on the highway. Amy tugged at Knuckles' shoulder. "Hmm? What is it?" he asked her.

"Pull over here. There's a place I wanna show you." she said as she smiled at him.

"All right." he pulled over on the side of the highway and parked near a hill on the side of the road. He got out and so did Amy. Amy walked over to an small, empty old house on the top of the small hill. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I wanna spend some time with you."

"But we'll be late for the show." he defended.

Amy walked over to Knuckles and rubbed her finger in a circular motion on Knuckles' chest. "It won't hurt if we're a minute or two late, will it?" Knuckles blushed and he chuckled in amusement. "I guess not."

They walked up to the house and stood on the front porch, making out. They held each other softly, letting each other know they love each other.

Then, Amy's cellphone rang. Amy sighed as she stopped the kiss and went for her cellphone. "Aw man..." said Knuckles as the kiss stopped.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

&&&

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Amy?"

"Silver? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hey, listen. I'm sorry for before. All I want is your forgiveness. Ok? After that, I'll leave you guys alone like you asked. I can't sleep now that I know you haven't forgiven me for my foolishness." he said to her kindly.

"Oh Silver..." she said softly. Then, as she was about to answer him, a car off the highway crashed into Knuckles' car. Knuckles jumped with surprise. "Holy Shit!" he screamed as the car collided with his. Fire spread onto both cars. Then, a body ran out of the car.

Knuckles saw the body, and saw that it was a wolf. "Hey buddy! You alright? Need any help?" he yelled out to get the man's attention. The man ran up to Knuckles and Amy. He then pulled out a gun. "Get in the house."

Knuckles and Amy's faces shot with fear as they saw the gun. "I said GET IN THE DAMN HOUSE!!!" the wolf screamed at the two of them. He then shot Amy's cellphone and Amy fell down on the front porch in fear as the bullet whizzed past her head. Knuckles carried Amy in the house as she was too afraid to move. The wolf pushed Knuckles into the house.

&&&

30 minutes had passed as the wolf held Knuckles and Amy into the house. He held the gun pointed at them, as a warning that he WOULD shoot at any moment. Knuckles held Amy tightly to try and comfort her in this time of fear. "Stay right there. Don't you move a muscle." the wolf said as he threatened to shoot them both.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same_

"It's ok, Amy. We'll get out of this." Knuckles said in Amy's ear as they curled up in the corner of the living room of the house. Amy was crying in an uncontrollable manner. Amy was in such fear.

"If the cops show up even remotely near here, I swear to heaven above, I'll blow both of your brains out." said the psychopathic wolf. Knuckles stared at the wolf with extreme anger as Amy still sat down crying.

"You better be thankful I haven't killed you yet. Normally, my victims don't last no more than 2 mintues. I just need somewhere to hide as the cops pass by. They've been on my tail for some time."

"What for?"

"If you haven't noticed already, I'm a serial killer." he said with almost no emotion. He then coldly stared at Knuckles. "You know what? Screw it." he then pulled the trigger and shot Knuckles in the shouder. Amy screamed as Knuckles completely fell down on the floor. Not dead, but greatly injured, as the bullet barely missed his heart.

The wolf grinned as his bloodlust was being fulfilled.

"You'll pay for that."

The wolf turned around, and there was Silver in the doorway with a 6mm Pistol. He then shot the wolf's hand, making him drop the gun. The wolf held his hand in pain, as Silver then shot him in each leg twice. The wolf fell down in pain and was absolutely helpless. "All Right! He's down! Come in!" Silver shouted out the door. Then, several police officers stormed in the door and loaded their guns as they surrounded the wolf and handcuffed him.

Silver looked at Amy and Knuckles. Amy smiled as tears were still coming down her face. Silver grinned as he looked down at the two of them. "Like I said, I'd do anything for you."

&&&

15 mintues later...

The police had just put the wolf into one of the many police cars surrounding the car wreck that accoured earlier. A police officer was informing Silver of the criminal. "Thanks. We probably wouldn't have cought this guy without you. His name is Wolfgang. Trust me, he was a crafty one. But it's all over now. Thank you."

"Your welcome sir." Silver responded kindly.

Silver walked over to Amy who was next to Knuckles, who was about to be taken to the hospital. Amy ran over to Silver and hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you Silver."

"Your welcome. Remember, I said I'd do anything for you. And I meant it." Silver whispered kindly to Amy. Amy looked into Silver's eyes.

"I know. Knuckles is waiting for me, but let me give you something I probably won't be able to give you again." she said softly into his ears. She then leaned over towards Silver and kissed him softly on the lips. Silver kissed back and enjoyed what he wanted all along.

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Amy stopped the kiss and she smiled at Silver as he smiled back. "I gotta go. Knuckles is waiting for me. See you later." she said to him.

"Ok. See you later." he replied to her as she turned away and entered the ambulance where Knuckles was so she could comfort him. Silver watched the ambulance drive away as he went to one of the policemen to see if he could get a ride home.

"I know I did something good. And she loves me for it. That's all that matters." Silver said to himself as he entered a police car to go home.

He was happy. Which is how a hero should feel.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

&&&

I hope you guys liked this chapter! This is my New Year's Day present to you guys! Here's the poll for the next chapter, and it's a doozy:

_"We Are All On Drugs" by Weezer - Knuckles wakes up and realizes everyone is acting strangely. Like they say, things aren't always what they seem..._

_"Hot Girls" by INXS - Tails reaches the age of 13. Before, he had dodged puberty for FAR too long. Now, it's gonna drop a bomb on his life..._

_"Monkey Wrench" by Foo Fighters - Metal Sonic is fed up with how Eggman uses him as his own personal slave. Metal Sonic ditches Eggman and goes out to start his own life anew. Meanwhile, Eggman has no idea what to do without Metal..._

I hope you guys have an awesome New Year! Please review and stay tuned!


	6. Hot Girls

It's been a while, I know! Anyway, I think you know what this chapter's gonna be about! Anyway, here are the poll results:

**We Are All on Drugs by Weezer: 2 out of 7 votes**

**Hot Girls by INXS: 4 out of 7 votes**

**Monkey Wrench by Foo Fighters: 1 out of 7 votes**

So the winner is "Hot Girls" by INXS! The itailized words are the lyrics of the song. Here it is! Enjoy...

Chapter 6

Hot Girls

Tails inhaled deeply and blew out his candles on his birthday cake. On this day, Tails was 13 years old. Everyone at the party, which consisted of Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze, cheered for Tails. "Happy Birthday, Tails!" they all cheered as he blew out his candles. Tails blushed and started to eat a slice of his cake he already cut out.

&&&

It was about a half-hour after Tails blew out his cake and opened his presents that attention towards Tails started to fade, except for Sonic who started to cry that his 9-year old buddy was now a 13-year old teenager...buddy. Everyone was talking, but people were still giving Tails wishes of a happy birthday. Rouge walked over to Tails and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday, Tails! I'm so happy for you! You're a big boy now." she said to him sweetly.

"Thank you Rouge. Say, I didn't see a present from you when I opened my gifts." he pointed out.

"That's cause I haven't given it to you yet." she replied as she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Happy Birthday." she said as she walked away to talk to Blaze. Tails blushed and walked over to talk to Knuckles. "Hi, Knuckles."

"Oh hey, birthday boy! How's it feel to be 13?" he asked in curiosity.

"It feels great!" Tails exclaimed with joy.

"Well, it may be all fun now, it's only a matter of time before..._it_ happens..." Knuckles said with his fist clenched near his face for dramatic effect.

"Um, OK...thanks..." he said creeped out. "I'm gonna go have some more I'm-getting-away-from-you cake." Tails informed as he slowly creeped away from Knuckles as he was frozen in the position he took only a couple of seconds ago.

Tails enjoyed the rest of his party, and his new experiences into teenagerdom.

But it was not meant to last...

&&&

_**1 day prior to Tails' 13th birthday...**_

Silver and Blaze were sharing an apartment for a little while. Well, it was actually Blaze's apartment, but Silver just needed a place to crash until he finds himself a job. It was morning when there was a knock on the door. Silver was eating Cheerios at the kitchen table and ignored the knock. Blaze heard the knock and simply yelled "It's open!"

Tails entered the door. He came over to see how Silver and Blaze were doing since the day before. "Hi Silver. Hi Blaze. How's it going?" Tails asked politely. Blaze walked over to the kitchen table to get something to eat from the fruit bowl. Tails walked into the kitchen as well.

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking. Nice to see you care!" Blaze replied kindly. Tails simply smiled back as a response. Blaze grabbed herself a peach from the bowl. "I think I'll have some fruit this morning. I'm in a fruity mood." she said as she was about to take a bite.

Silver smirked as he had a mouth full of Cheerios. He swallowed the Cheerios and simply replied: "Hmm...you said 'fruity'." He then burst into laughter. Blaze wasn't amused and she then set Silver's tail on fire using her pyrokinesis. Silver stopped laughing and looked at his tail. He shortly after started screaming in pain as he ran across the house screaming. "MY ASS IS ON FIRE!!! OH GOD, MY ASS IS ON FIRE!!! HELP!!!!!!"

Blaze shook her head and then started to eat.

Then, something strange happened to Tails. He shrugged for a second and then his right eye twitched. Afterwards, _it_ started:

**Puberty-Vision**

Tails looked at Blaze, and couldn't believe his eyes. Tails looked around the kitchen, and it was on a light fire, as Blaze stood in the middle of the room, completely safe. She wore a crimson red bra with matching panties. She had the peach in her hand and then took a bite of the peach and gave Tails a lustful gaze. Tails stood there, utterly shocked at what he was witnessing.

_Looking out my window at some girl as I'm writing this  
And I watch her eat a peach, the way she's biting it, biting it_

Blaze looked at Tails longer and gave him a wink. She took another bite of the peach, and she groaned of the pleasuring taste. She continued to groan as the fire in the room grew larger and faster.

_And I probably shouldn't stare, but I am fighting it, fighting it  
And I think that she's aware and kind of liking it, liking it_

Tails finally saw enough and shouted "What are you doing?!?!?!"

**Normal Vision**

Blaze stared at Tails weirdly, not knowing what there was to look at. She looked around her, but saw nothing interesting. "Tails, you OK?" she asked concerned.

Tails ran out of the house in panic and slammed the door hard. Blaze raised her shoulders up in confusion and then continued to eat her breakfast. Silver then ran and fell on the kitchen floor. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED THE HOSPITAL YET?!?!?!" he screamed as he lost consciousness.

Tails was outside the door breathing heavily, in great embarassment and panic. "What the hell just happened?" he asked in confusion.

_Hot girls, they can break me, break me  
Hot girls, you know what you're doing  
Now, hot girls, come and break me, break me  
Hot girls, take me where you are going_

"Wait a minute...Knuckles said something about something happening..." Tails pondered outside the door. "I better go see him and ask what he meant!" But just as Tails was about to take off, Rouge walked up to the walkway to Blaze's apartment, where Tails was.

"Hi Tails! Whatcha doin'?" she asked playfully while smiling lightly at him. Then, Tails couldn't control it. _It_ happened again. His shoulders shrugged and his right eye twitched.

**Puberty-Vision**

_On her motorbike, the way she's riding it, riding it  
And she says it feels so good but she is hiding it, hiding it_

Tails saw Rouge really differently this time. Her normal outfit was replaced with leather zipped up boots with heels, a black leather corset and black lace lingerie. She walked over to Tails, strutting, and she reached Tails slowly, but surely as Tails stood paralyzed with his jaw hung wide open in anime style and his body color faded to gray. She stood over Tails, as though she demanded obidience...

_Wet lips to cigarette and now she's striking it, lighting it  
As she looks me in the eye, hell, she must know she's inviting it_

Rouge looked down at him deviously. "I need your help with something. It requires you doing whatever I say..." she whispered slowly as she lit a cigarette and commenced smoking it. A huge sweatdrop fell down Tails' face as she reached back into one of her boots and pulled out a whip. She cracked it near him and then smiling, barely missing him. "Come on...let's play." she said deviously.

**Normal Vision**

Rouge came over to Tails with her arms open. "Come on, Tails. Give me a hug!" she requested. Tails shrieked and then ran away swiftly. Tails left plain sight as Rouge opened her eyes, and saw Tails had disappeared. She thought to herself "_Hmm...I knew I should have put on that pink lipstick on this morning..._"

&&&

Tails had ran all the way to Knuckles' house at Angel Island. Knuckles was sitting on his couch, listening to Twisted Sister on his iPod. Tails then ran inside his house without warning. "KNUCKLES! HELP!!!" Tails screamed in tremendous panic.

Knuckles looked back at Tails calmly, like he was expecting him to come around. "Ah. I was wondering when you'd come. _It_ happened, didn't it?" Knuckles asked.

"That's what I don't know! I know it happened, but what exactly is "_it_", Knuckles?" he demanded as he wanted an answer.

"Well, the same thing happened to me when I reached your age. It happens to a lot of boys when they reach 13. They develop a new sense of vision simply called "Puberty-Vision". It's really not that bad." Knuckles explained.

"Not that bad? I can't look at girls normally now!"

"Why would you want to? That's the thing about Puberty-Vision. It won't go away until you've found yourself somebody because chances are, once you do, one day they'll end up looking like they do in Puberty-Vision in the future, if they aren't already. And plus, it makes the girls easier to pay attention to." he explained.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. You're stuck with it!" Knuckles said calmly as he listened to his iPod again. Tails freaked out and ran all the way to his house. Knuckles grinned to himself. "_Heh, that's why I kept it._"

Tails ran inside his house and locked the door. Tails was panting like crazy, but then there was a knock on his door. Tails yelped in shock, but he turned around through his door window, and saw Amy. "Hi, Tails! I wanted to ask you something, if it's alright." Then, it happened again. Tails' shoulder shrugged and his right eye twitched.

**Puberty-Vision**

Amy was in front Tails' door as she was wearing a short white top with thin straps on her shoulders, exposing straps on her bra, along with a red pair of tight shorts which went down about halfway to her waist, above her knees (needless to say, REALLY small shorts). Her hedges on her head had grown out longer, reaching slightly past her neck, almost touching her chest. Her breasts had grown to the size of that of a porn star. She was also soaking wet. Water was dripping down her body. "Tails, do you have something I can dry myself off with?"

Tails' mouth was open, with drool falling down slowly. Tails then realized this was Puberty-Vision at it again, and then shook his head. "Um, yes I do." he replied back to her.

**Normal Vision**

"Yes I do, what? I didn't say anything." she asked, confused. Tails realized what he said, and then tried to think of something to say. He then realized there was only 1 way to get rid of Puberty-Vision.

"Um, Amy I wanted to ask you something." he asked nervously as he looked at her blushing. "Would you consider going out with me?"

Amy blushed lightly and then nervously responded. "Um...I guess so...Sure!" she replied as her face sparkled. She got out a piece of paper and wrote her phone number down. "Call me whenever you wanna go out, K Tails?"

"Sure...see ya later." he said, relieved. Amy waved at him and blew him a kiss a she walked away. Tails caught the kiss and slowly walked back inside, happy as ever.

_holding up some paper to her window, she's writing her name  
and number and I'm laughing as I'm dialing it, dialing it_

&&&

Hot girls, they can break me, break me  
Hot girls, you know what you're doing  
Now, hot girls, come and break me, break me  
Hot girls, take me where you are going

3 years had passed after Tails had became 13 years old. Tails was now a 16 year old teenager, who was lucky enough to have a 19 year old Amy Rose as his girlfriend. And sure enough as Knuckles had predicted, she looked identical to the way Tails imaged her in his new vision. Her hedges, her slim body, her breasts. Everything. But she was still the same old Amy that Tails fell in love with that day.

Everyone that came to Tails' birthday went to Charmy's birthday, just 2 days after Tails' birthday was. Charmy had just become 13 on this day. Charmy blew out the candles on his 13th birthday cake. Everyone shouted "Happy Birthday" afterwards. Charmy was happy.

Charmy walked up to Tails and Amy, who were holding each other. "Hey, I never got my birthday present yet." Tails playfully complained.

Amy playfully poked Tails' nose and replied "Don't worry, just come over tonight...I'll make sure you never forget this gift." in a seductive manner. Charmy watched the two of them in disguist. "Eww, gross. You'll never see me do that! I guarantee it!" Charmy exclaimed as he turned his head. Tails laughed and he put his hand on Charmy's shoulder.

"Don't be so sure, Charmy. It'll happen anytime now." Tails informed. Just then, a young 12-old Cream walked by Charmy. "Happy Birthday, Charmy!" she said as she kissed Charmy on the cheek. Charmy blushed...then _it_ happened. Charmy's shoulders shoulder shrugged and his right eye twitched.

**Puberty-Vision**

Cream was suddenly much taller, and she wore white shorts and a short white top, which nearly exposed her breasts, which were exceptionally large. She knealt down near Charmy and then got out a can of Whipped Cream. She sprayed it on her finger and then licked her finger slowly while moaning. Charmy's eyes shrunk down almost to the point where they were out of sight. After Cream finished licking her finger, she gazed at Charmy and then winked.

Charmy screamed and then flew off at alarming speed. Tails laughed at Charmy's innocence fading away.

"Oh, when will he learn?"

&&&

Well, I hope I delivered! Here's the next poll for the next chapter:

_"Where Did You Sleep Last Night?" by Nirvana - Shadow confronts Rouge about a serious manner that has been bothering him. One that may endanger both of their lives out of spite...and jealousy._

_"Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top - Sonic goes to a "magical" store and buys an interesting wardrobe. Soon after, he becomes irresistable to all the women...what's the secret?_

_"The Thing That Should Not Be" by Metallica - A fisherman's son, Silver intends to find out what dwells beneath the sea that engulfed his father in a horrible accident many years ago. The curiosity of the creature soon becomes an obsession..._

Well, PLEASE VOTE, Review, and stay tuned!


End file.
